mdcdfandomcom-20200214-history
Fool
Fool is a free spirited individual that enjoys long walks on the beach and loves watching sunsets. A peaceful person and very independant who is always found playing with cats. Fool is similar to a little kid wearing a robe and collar that's way too big for him, and always has a runny nose. He holds a fool cat in his arms that tends to mimic his actions, including the trail of mucus down its face. The smaller original Fool only appears in the victory animation. Magical Drop II Fool's brother appears in his ending of Magical Drop II. He will be at the first stage of challenge mode before Star. Fool also makes a cameo in High Priestess' ending. Magical Drop III Fool can also be selected in Puzzle Mode and Magical Journey. His ending states that he can eat delicious food such as rice balls with his brother, but the rice balls turned out to become sour. Also in Magical Journey, he spreads mucus all over Empress' dominatrix outfit in his ending where she says "Eww gross!". Fool can be found at the first stage of the easy difficuly. Also fourth / fifth on both medium and hard. 'Animations' Stand Animation He stares blankly towards the screen. The cat waves its arms now and then. Combo Animation 1 Fool leans forward and sticks his tongue out, and the cat does likewise. Combo Animation 2 Fool nuzzles his cat, while the cat waves its arms. Combo Animation 3 Fool and the cat both squish their faces up against the screen. Victory Animation Fool swings his cat back and forth, while another Fool leans from behind him holding a flower. Victim Animation Fool lets go of the cat, puts both hands on his cheeks, and squirms. The cat doesn't fall, but does the same thing. Panic Animation 1 Fool begins shaking his head back and forth. The cat closes its eyes and waves its arms. Panic Animation 2 The drop from Fool's nose sticks to his cat's forehead as he shakes his head back and forth. The cat weeps openly. Magical Drop F In Magical Drop F, Fool can make his cape bigger during his transformation. In one of the cutscenes in Justice's Adventure mode, he gets into an argument with High Priestess until Justice breaks up the argument. He is located at the first stage of easy and medium difficulties and the second stage of the hard difficulty in 1P mode. ﻿Fool's starting item is his handbag where his effect can copy the opponent's special attack after the opponent has transformed. Trivia *Fool is one of the characters that does not speak. Even if it is not heard in the European version. *Fool is the only weakest character to use in some Magical Drop Games. *When playing as Fool, the player sends extremely easy patterns to the opponent's playfield that makes it easy for them to counter chain the player. *Fool's Fool cat also has a runny nose too. *In the first Magical Drop game, Fool does not have a runny nose until Magical Drop II. *In Magical Drop Touch, his theme will still play during Arcade Mode for all characters. *Fool's ending in Magical Drop II and Magical Drop Pocket resembles the original Fool from Magical Drop and Fool from Magical Drop II and onwards are brothers. Gallery MagicalDropFool.jpg|Artwork of Fool in Magical Drop FoolMDSprites1.png|Fool's stand sprites ripped from Magical Drop FoolMDSprites2.png|Fool's 1st combo sprites ripped from Magical Drop FoolMDSprites3.png|Fool's 2nd combo sprites ripped from Magical Drop FoolMDSprites4.png|Fool's 3rd combo sprites ripped from Magcial Drop FoolMDSprites5.png|Fool's victim sprites ripped from Magical Drop FoolMDSprites6.png|Fool's panic sprites ripped from Magical Drop FoolMDSprites7.png|Fool's panic sprites ripped from Magical Drop FoolMDSprites8.png|Fool's victory sprites ripped from Magical Drop FoolMDSprites9.png|Fool's ending picture (with sprites) ripped from Magical Drop FoolMDSprites10.png|Fool's P2 color and background card ripped from Magical Drop FoolChainReactionPieces.PNG|Fool's Chain Reaction Pieces in Magical Drop (NOTE: These pieces were based on various types of pastries.) MagicalDropFoolEnding20.gif|Fool's ending in Magical Drop File:Yan-Yan_the_Fool_(7).jpg|Fool's artwork in Magical Drop II File:Fool_3_0001.jpg|Fool's mini icon in Magical Drop II File:Fool_2_0001.jpg|Fool's Player 2 mini icon in Magical Drop II FoolSprite.png|Fool's mini-sprite in Magical Drop II ChibiFool.png|Fool's Player 2 mini icon in Magical Drop II (SNES Version) File:Fool_6_0001.jpg|Fool's stats in Magical Drop II File:Fool_7_0001.jpg|Fool's stats in Magical Drop II (Player 2) File:Fool_8_0001.jpg|Fool's background stage in Magical Drop II thefool.png|Fool's Sprites in Magical Drop II File:FoolIntro.png gfs_15284_1_7_mid.jpg|Fool (with Magician) in the intro of Magical Drop II FE1.gif|Fool's ending in Magical Drop II FE2.gif|Fool's ending in Magical Drop II FE3.gif|Fool's ending in Magical Drop II FE4.gif|Fool's ending in Magical Drop II File:YaN-YaN.jpg|Fool's appearance in Magical Drop III FoolCardMDIII.png|Fool's tarot card in Magical Drop III FoolAltCard.png|Fool's alternate tarot card in Magical Drop III File:Fool_4_0001.JPG|Fool's mini icon in Magical Drop III Fool 10 0001.jpg|Fool's mini icon in Magical Drop III File:Fool_9_0001.jpg|Fool's alternate mini icon in Magical Drop III gfs_45440_1_5_mid.jpg|Fool (with Star and High Priestess) in the intro of Magical Drop III FoolJourneypicture.png|Fool's ending picture in Magical Drop III's Magical Journey FoolIntro.PNG|Fool's intro in Magical Drop III's Magical Journey FoolEnding1.PNG|Fool's ending in Magical Drop III's Magical Journey FoolEnding2.PNG|Fool's ending in Magical Drop III FoolSprites1.png|Fool's sprites ripped from Magical Drop III FoolSprites2.png|Fool's solo sprites ripped from Magical Drop III FoolSprites3.png|Fool's solo sprites ripped from Magical Drop III FoolSprites4.png|Fool's solo sprites ripped from Magical Drop III FoolSprites5.PNG|Fool's solo sprites ripped from Magical Drop III's Magical Journey FoolSprites6.png|Fool's stand sprites ripped from Magical Drop III FoolSprites7.png|Fool's 1st combo sprites ripped from Magical Drop III FoolSprites8.png|Fool's 2nd combo sprites ripped from Magical Drop III FoolSprites9.png|Fool's 3rd combo sprites ripped from Magical Drop III FoolSprites10.png|Fool's panic sprites ripped from Magical Drop III FoolSprites11.png|Fool's panic sprites ripped from Magical Drop III FoolSprites12.png|Fool's victim sprites ripped from Magical Drop III FoolSprites13.png|Fool defeated in Magical Drop III FoolSprites14.png|Fool's victory sprites ripped from Magical Drop III Yan yan.jpg|Fool leveling up in Magical Drop Touch magfool-1.gif|Fool winning in Magical Drop Pocket magfool-2.gif|Fool's ending in Magical Drop Pocket File:Fool_0001.jpg|Data East concept art of Fool FoolMDF.png|Fool's artwork in Magical Drop F FoolTransformed.png|Artwork of Fool's transformation Magical Drop F FoolArtworkFull.png|Fool's artwork of evolutions in Magical Drop F FoolCS.PNG|Fool's character select icon in Magical Drop F Fool (2).png|Fool's Tarot Card in Magical Drop F TheFool.png|Sprite rip Images of Fool in Magical Drop F Fool (3).png|Magical Drop F - Fool Mugshots thefooltouch.png|Fool's sprites in Magical Drop Touch thefooltouchart.png|Fool's win pose in Magical Drop Touch FoolMDV.jpg|Fool's Character Select Icon in Magical Drop V Fool Cat.jpg|Magical Drop V: Fool Cat Icon 2013-04-25_00022.jpg|Fool's gallery page in Magical Drop V FoolCard.png|Fool's tarot card in Magical Drop V FoolandCat.png ﻿ Category:Characters Category:All-Around Type Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Heroes Category:Characters who are paired up with others Category:Magical Journey Characters